Anita Lawson
Anita Lawson is a character on the daytime soap opera, The Young and the Restless. She is portrayed by Catherine Bach, best known for her role as Daisy Duke in the hit TV series, The Dukes of Hazzard. On January 15, 2018, it was announced that Catherine Bach was returning later that year, which she did again on August 8th, 2019. Backstory Anita is a con artist who at some point married Jeffrey Bardwell, but they ended up separating before she could tell him that she was pregnant. She ended up raising their daughter, Chelsea, on her own, teaching her how to con people. Chelsea even dropped out of high school when she was 16 so that she and her mother could run scams together. However, Anita never told Chelsea that Jeffrey was her father due to her having not seen him in many years. At some point, Anita and Chelsea go their separate ways until both wind up in Genoa City. Storylines Anita first appears looking for Chelsea, whom she finds out is pregnant as a result of a one-night stand with Billy Abbott. It is later revealed that Anita as well as Chelsea are brought to Genoa City by Victor Newman in order to cause problems for Billy and his wife Victoria Newman Abbott. However, Anita becomes upset with her daughter over her decision to let Billy and Victoria raise the baby due to the fact that Anita thought Chelsea would let Billy raise their child in exchange for money. Chelsea's selfless decision puts a further strain on their relationship, which wasn't always very good to begin with. Anita then starts searching for Jeffrey, and when she sees him at Gloworm, she's stunned that he doesn't remember her due to memory loss. She then tells him that Chelsea is his daughter, which he denies until a paternity test proves otherwise. Anita then coldly reminds Jeffrey that they are still legally married, which upsets him because he's in love with Gloria Bardwell. Anita also reminds him that if he doesn't keep sending her money, she'll tell Gloria about their marriage. Anita ends up doing so, calling Gloria a "sister wife". Even Chelsea herself is shocked because she had no idea that her parents were even married. Jeffrey and Anita later prove to be an annoyance to both Chelsea and her new husband Adam Newman because they both know that her parents are being nice to them only because they want Adam's money. However, Anita is disappointed when she learns that Adam and Chelsea are divorced. Chelsea does tell Anita about her pregnancy and about Adam being the father. Anita, always fueled by greed, is further disappointed when she learns that Chelsea is now in a relationship with Dylan McAvoy, who isn't wealthy like Adam is. However, Anita does agree to respect Chelsea's decision to not tell Adam about him being the father of Chelsea's baby, Connor, who is born hours after his mother and Dylan marry. Adam recognized Anita buying a cupcake for Connor at Crimson Lights. Anita was talking to the waiter that she can't choose just one. Adam told her to go with the dinosaur, all young boys love dinosaurs. Anita was impressed and Adam insisted on buying it for her and that he only has a one hundred dollar bill. Adam charmed Anita by saying she must be the kids mother instead of grandmother and she looks so young. Anita told Chelsea about this charming, rich, polite man she ran into. Anita then complimented Billy on putting a smile on her daughter's face. Anita arrives at Chelsea's while she's busy moving back into her apartment after the apartment caught on fire. Chelsea stated that they could have moved in sooner if it wasn't for her neighbor, Gabriel. Anita recognizes that name and asks if that's the Gabriel who saved Billy and her precious grandson, Connor, in the building fire. Anita states she thought they liked Gabriel and his wife. Chelsea attempts to jump subject when Anita begins to feel concerned. Chelsea admits that Gabriel admit he has feelings for her. Anita listed that he's handsome, has tons of money since his grandmother passed away, why wouldn't Chelsea fall in love with him? Chelsea stated that he lied to her and Anita states she thinks he's gotten under her skin. Anita answers the door to Gabriel and admits to him that he knows her from somewhere. Anita states that he knows her from Crimson Lights where he bought a cupcake for her grandson. Adam claims his name is Gabriel and Anita allows him to enter the apartment. Anita is very annoyed that this is the Gabriel she's heard about who's chasing after her daughter. Anita states she's in love with another man and Gabriel claims "Adam Newman" and Anita denied that saying "Her fiancé" and questions why he would say something like that. Gabriel claimed he's spent a lot of time around them lately and what he's seeing isn't good. He claims Chelsea is still hung up on Adam and despite the stories people say about him he brought some things to the relationship, which he has researched and thinks he'd be a better man for Chelsea which makes Anita snicker and call him cocky. This is when Chelsea returns furious with Gabe and asks her mother to leave. Adam and Anita.jpg Chelsea, Anita, and Jeffrey.jpg Chelsea Anita tablet.jpg Chelsea-anita.jpg Anita54.PNG Anita12.PNG Anita crocodile.PNG Anita lazy.PNG Anita shouts.PNG Anita smirk.PNG Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:Current characters Category:2010s